


Kokichi's Fantasy: Extended

by CloverHouraisan



Series: SaiOuMota Fantasies [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Boys' Love, Casual Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Love Hotels, M/M, Mild insults, Multiple Orgasms, Nobody is Dead, Power Bottom Kokichi, Propositions, Rough Sex, Sleep Sex, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Wet Dream, Yaoi, misuse of scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan
Summary: This is a continuation of the in-game love hotel scene with Kokichi set in the Dangan Salmon Team game mode universe.  After the game of cops and robbers, Kokichi has Shuichi pinned down on the bed, ready to have his way with him.  What does he have planned, and what happens when Shuichi finds out it was more than a dream?





	Kokichi's Fantasy: Extended

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing of note to warn about here. I guess there's some mild insults and improper usage of Kokichi's scarf, but it's not too bad and only really at the end of the sex. There's no real choking with the scarf, so don't worry about that. For the most part, it's just hot SaiOuma sex featuring Kokichi as a power bottom with a bonus scene of the morning after. Enjoy!

The night was dark and cold, but the Hotel Kumasutra suite felt like a hot summer day in Shuichi's mind.  Yes, it was most likely a dream according to what Monokuma said about the Keys of Love and the nighttime hotel visits themselves, but for the short time that he was there, it felt as real as reality itself.  Each time he went there, he would meet one of his classmates and play their ideal partner in a fantasy of theirs.  Sometimes, all it amounted to was hand-holding or cuddling.  Other times, it led to moments like this.  Tonight, Kokichi stood at the other end of the room when Shuichi entered the suite.  It wasn't the first time they had met like this, but in the fantasy, it always felt like the first time.  After a short game of cat and mouse with Shuichi as the detective chasing Kokichi as the criminal in a tense confrontation, they had reached a moment where the game seemed to be all but forgotten.  There was an impish glimmer in Kokichi's eye as his focus changed from playing a criminal to just being himself.  
  
"Come...  Play with me...  Let's do a lot more together~" Kokichi's voice dropped to just above a whisper as he started advancing on Shuichi.  The detective backed up as far as he could before he hit the bed and started losing his balance.  Taking full advantage of the moment, Kokichi gave one hard push and toppled Shuichi onto the bed.  
  
"Kokichi..." A bright red blush spread across Shuichi's face.  He felt completely powerless as Kokichi started crawling up on him.  "Kokichi, wait!  Wait!"  
  
"Don't act like you're not enjoying it, Shuichi~" Kokichi eventually reached eye level from his position on top of Shuichi.  "You've had this dream many times, haven't you~?"  
  
Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing.  For every other time he had been in the love hotel suite, he would wake up the next morning in his room with fuzzy memories of what happened the night before, as if it were a dream.  Most of the time, his partner wouldn't remember anything about the night before.  The only exceptions he had encountered were Kaito and Kaede, both of whom recalled having similar dreams that were set in the landscapes of their fantasies as Shuichi had heard from them in his dreams.  The whole ordeal was messy and complicated, but it led him to believe that he was meant to have special connections with some people.  Kokichi used to be one of the ones who appeared not to remember any love hotel encounters.  However, it was now abundantly clear that that ignorance was a big fat lie.  This was the first encounter where Shuichi's partner remembered their past meetings, which led Shuichi to ask himself a multitude of questions.  First, how was this possible?  Second, did he actually sleepwalk all the way to the real life hotel and meet Kokichi there?  Third, if that wasn't the case, was Kokichi having a lucid dream?  The more he unpacked the state his mind was in, the more Shuichi felt his blood vessels painfully dilating inside his head.  He could only stare at Kokichi in fear and awe.  
  
"What's the matter?  Cat's got your tongue?" Kokichi giggled.  "I thought you'd put up more of a fight.  How lame."  
  
"D-Don't say that!" Shuichi stammered.  "This is the first time anyone's been aware of multiple meetings in the dream itself."  
  
"You should know that it's my dream as much as it's your dream, Shuichi." Kokichi said.  "For the past few nights, I've had fun dragging you to the edge before bowing out, but tonight... tonight I can't help myself~  I... want you, Shuichi~"  
  
Before Shuichi could fight him, Kokichi claimed his lips in a searing hot kiss.  Shuichi couldn't help but be brought along for the ride as Kokichi's tongue invaded his mouth.  Although Shuichi had kissed Kaito, a friend with benefits, before for his first time having sex, this kiss he was sharing with Kokichi felt different from the ones he had with Kaito.  Where Kaito was slow and gentle, Kokichi had more lust and want behind his kisses.  Kokichi reluctantly pulled away from Shuichi after a few minutes, backing up to see Shuichi's blushing face.  
  
"You're so cute, Shuichi~" Kokichi whispered.  "But this just the start of our fun~!  I hope you're ready for a long, rough night~"  
  
"H-Hold on a minute!" Shuichi was cut off by Kokichi undoing his belt and pants and pushing them to his knees along with his boxers.  Shuichi's dick barely got any time in the open air before Kokichi's lips wrapped around it, sucking hungrily.  Shuichi didn't want to admit how good it felt.  Kokichi was surprisingly experienced for someone so young-looking.  One look at him didn't necessarily read sex expert right away, or at all in Shuichi's opinion.  But knowing the devious little devil that lurked underneath his harmless exterior, Shuichi figured that he shouldn't have been so surprised that sex acts came naturally to him.  
  
"So good...  It's perfect, Shuichi~" Kokichi's hot breath tickled Shuichi's skin before he went back to work sucking Shuichi off.  One hand played with the detective's balls and the other anchored itself on the bed for support.  Shuichi tried to redouble his efforts to hold his moans back, but it was getting more difficult as Kokichi discovered his most sensitive places.  Kokichi was reveling in how Shuichi writhed and mewled beneath him.  It almost felt too easy, but he figured it was because Shuichi was a virgin in all of his fantasies, even if the fact remained that Kaito got to him before Kokichi could.  For now, knowing that Shuichi's virginity was part of the fantasy only gave Kokichi even more pleasure as he moved ever closer to sullying Shuichi's purity forever.  Unaccustomed to these new sensations, Shuichi found himself at the edge in minutes.  
  
"K-Kokichi!  Ngh...!  Wait!" Shuichi could barely warn the other boy before cumming in his mouth.  Kokichi didn't miss a beat, however.  He swallowed up Shuichi's seed as if it were the first drink of water he had had in a while.  After wiping his lips off on the sheets, Kokichi looked down at his handiwork.  Shuichi was an utter wreck, struggling to catch his breath and regain his composure after coming apart so candidly in front of Kokichi.  His hair was raggedy and sticky, and his skin was shiny with sweat.  Surprisingly, he was still half-hard.  
  
"Tired already?  We haven't even gotten to the best part yet~" Kokichi nibbled on Shuichi's neck, squeezing out more moans.  "I haven't even had my turn to be pleasured~"  
  
Kokichi threw his jacket to the side, keeping his scarf in his hands.  He proceeded to undress Shuichi the rest of the way before tying his arms above him with the scarf.  Once Shuichi was bound up, Kokichi proceeded to slowly peel out of his clothes.  First, he unbuttoned his shirt, making a point of taking an excruciatingly long time to do so without losing Shuichi's attention.  Next came his pants, and last were his shoes.  Shuichi couldn't believe his eyes.  Kokichi was wearing a lacy bra and panties with a matching garter belt and thigh high stockings underneath his clothes, and he looked damn good in them too.  His dick was straining against the silk of the panties, but that didn't bother him at all.  From the enthralled look on Shuichi's face, Kokichi knew he had struck gold.  He had taken a complete shot in the dark with his choice of undergarments and managed to appeal to a fetish he wasn't even sure Shuichi had.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Shuichi asked, completely aware of the fact that he was full mast again after seeing Kokichi sensually strip in front of him.  
  
"I stole all of this from Kirumi, Tsumugi, and Maki.  I'll let you guess which is which~" Kokichi moved back up Shuichi's body, stopping right where he was straddling Shuichi's hips.  He could feel Shuichi's erection pushing against the fabric of his panties.  It was incredibly difficult to hold himself back now especially after feeling how badly Shuichi wanted it as well.  
  
"N-Never mind that!  What do you want?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Let's make this easy for both of us.  I want your throbbing cock inside me, Shuichi~" Kokichi ground his hips against Shuichi for effect, letting out a lewd moan as he did so.  Shuichi bit down on his lip, once again trying to silence his moans.  Kokichi was a kinky little bastard, and he did a great job of keeping Shuichi in the mood.  
  
"Then stop teasing me!" Shuichi whined.  "You've gone on long enough!  I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"But if I give you what you want... I won't get to see you beg for it anymore..." Kokichi pouted.  "And the only thing I want more than your dick is seeing you squirm and beg for release~"  
  
"K-Kokichi...  Please...  I want you so badly..." Shuichi didn't even try to fight Kokichi on this.  He was too horny to care.  Kokichi was unsatisfied, though.  
  
"What was that, Shuichi?  I didn't quite catch that." Kokichi tried to squeeze more out of him, grinding against Shuichi's dick to keep the pressure on.  
  
"Please!  Let me cum already!  I want you!" Shuichi tried again.  Kokichi still did not approve.  
  
"Say it like you mean it, Shuichi~" Kokichi pushed a little harder, seeing just how far Shuichi would go.  
  
"Oh, god, please Kokichi!  Let me fuck you already!  I'm so horny, I can't handle it!  Please!" Shuichi was screaming now.  Kokichi finally smiled, happy with what he was able to accomplish.  He gently stroked Shuichi's cheek before giving him another kiss.  
  
"Good boy~" Kokichi cooed.  "I'll give you everything you want and more for such a heartfelt performance.  I hope you're ready for me, Shuichi~"  
  
Kokichi pushed his panties down, finally allowing his dick to spring free.  He was definitely smaller than Shuichi, but it wasn't saying much about his overall size when the closest point of comparison was Shuichi.  He turned around to show Shuichi a black buttplug already inside him.  He arched his back, flaring his butt out in Shuichi's direction before taking it out.  He stopped for a minute to make sure Shuichi could see his hole pucker back up before grabbing some lube from the night stand to slather all over Shuichi's cock.  He shivered at the coldness of the fluid, but it warmed up a little when Kokichi used his hands to spread it around.  When he was ready to keep going, Kokichi positioned himself above Shuichi, his hole gently pressing against the head of Shuichi's cock.  Kokichi then slowly impaled himself on Shuichi, letting out a really loud moan.  Part of Shuichi felt that he was overreacting, but he was too entranced by seeing Kokichi pleasuring himself on his dick to really think it through logically.  Kokichi craned his neck around to gauge Shuichi's reactions since he couldn't see very well in that position.  Shuichi's eyes were locked on the point where he and Kokichi were connected.  He wanted to desperately to buck up into Kokichi, but he knew that disobeying him was likely going to result in punishment, so he remained still, waiting for Kokichi to make another move.  Once Kokichi was sure that Shuichi wasn't going to act outside of his expectations, he started moving up slowly on Shuichi's dick, almost pulling all the way out before dropping back down.  Kokichi let out another wanton, euphoric cry, feeling Shuichi penetrating into him with even more force now that he was.  Pretty soon, he got a regular rhythm going.  He was completely consumed by not only the sensory overdrive sex naturally brought to any human, but also the control he had over Shuichi and the fantasy at large.  Part of Kokichi was hamming things up to keep Shuichi interested, but the other part was genuinely drowning in pleasure and expressing its euphoria freely.  
  
"S-Shuichi...  Fuck, so good~" Kokichi continued his ruthlessly slow pace until he started to grow impatient himself.  And all of a sudden, the mood completely changed.  "Y'know what, fuck it.  I'm tired of waiting, and you've been following most of my directions, so consider this a gift from me to you."  
  
Kokichi pulled himself off of Shuichi temporarily, leaning forward to his bound arms before practically ripping the scarf off of them.  Now that he was freed, Shuichi's hands went straight for Kokichi's hips, but not before Kokichi could descend back down on Shuichi's dick first.  The next cry Kokichi let out had a different kind of feel to it.  Rather than being high-pitched and overacted, this moan was deeper and more guttural, like a grunt.  Instead of waiting for specific moments to let out a scream, Kokichi wasn't holding back in constantly letting sounds fly from his mouth as the combined efforts of his and Shuichi's movements set a new ruthless pace.  Instead of looking away from the detective in his previous position, Kokichi now faced him, unabashedly showing Shuichi how wrapped up in the moment he really was.  Although he still had the remnants of a confident, domineering smirk on his face, it was quickly being replaced by mindless euphoria as both of them fucked each other's brains out.  In the madness that ensued, Shuichi's cock hit a spot inside Kokichi that brought him back to his previous high-pitched screams again.  Shuichi had never seen Kokichi like this, and it was the hottest thing he had ever laid eyes on.  In a brief lapse of coherence on Kokichi's part, Shuichi took the opportunity to change positions, pulling Kokichi off of him before practically throwing him back first into the pillows and entering a third time, keeping in mind the location of that spot that made the Ultimate Supreme Leader see stars.  Kokichi didn't even bother fighting back at this point since he was getting close to his limit.  It was at that point that Shuichi could tell that these moans weren't lies.  
  
"A-Ah!  Shuichi!  Fuck me harder!" Kokichi egged Shuichi on one last time.  "Don't fucking pussy out on me now.  Show me that side of you only I can bring out!  You sick, perverted fuck of a detective!"  
  
"If that's what you want..." Shuichi leaned into Kokichi's ear, giving it a long lick before continuing his sentence.  "I'll show you just how sick and perverted I can be."  
  
With that, Shuichi took Kokichi's scarf and tied it around his neck to make a makeshift leash.  He only allowed a brief moment to test whether the loop around Kokichi's neck was too tight or not, and it felt right when he first tied it.  Once he found his bearings, Shuichi started pounding into Kokichi like a wild animal, yanking the scarf up and towards him so that Kokichi was forced to look into his eyes and bear witness to Shuichi entering a feral state thought only achievable by Gonta when he got angry.  The sight of Shuichi shedding his usually submissive behavior and letting himself get consumed in the frenzy of sex was one that would go on to burn itself into Kokichi's memory.  Kokichi's screams got louder and louder until they both came.  Kokichi made a mess of his stomach and torso, and Shuichi pumped Kokichi's insides full with his hot seed.  Time stopped for a split second before they abruptly crashed back into reality.  Shuichi barely had enough energy to pull out of Kokichi, and he didn't even care that he was leaking cum onto the sheets from his asshole.  Kokichi, on the other hand, was out cold.  His body was limp, but he was still breathing.  Too dazed to do any clean-up or aftercare, Shuichi gently gave Kokichi a kiss on the cheek before his muscles finally gave out, and he fell on top of Kokichi unceremoniously.

* * *

"Ah!" Shuichi awoke with a jolt.  He looked around at his surroundings.  It looked like he was back in his room.  This was the most intense night he had in the love hotel to date.  Just as he was about to get out of bed, his hand felt something warm and fleshy next to him.  Before he could take off the covers, whoever was next to him sprang up.  
  
"Surprise!  Good morning, Shuichi!" Kokichi shouted.  He then kissed Shuichi on the cheek before buckling over in pain.  Concerned, Shuichi offered an arm for support, which Kokichi gladly took.  
  
"Kokichi?!  What the hell are you doing here?!" Shuichi was confused.  Was he really awake the night before, or was it a dream like how his past experiences with Keys of Love often ended up.  Surely enough, when he checked under his pillow, where he usually kept a Key of Love if he wanted to use it, it was gone, which meant that the scene he witnessed had to be a dream.  But if Kokichi was doubling over in pain, did that mean that they fucked in real life too?  
  
"Come on, Shuichi!  Don't tell me you forgot about our night of passion last night already." Kokichi pouted.  "It took a lot of pushing to get you to dom, but I think it was worth it, even if I can't really feel my hips or my ass right now."  
  
"That was supposed to be my dream last night...  How the hell do you know what happened in it?!" Shuichi asked, a little more forceful this time.  
  
"Because I shared that fantasy with you, Shuichi~" Kokichi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Key of Love.  
  
"You have them too?" Shuichi looked at the key, and surely enough, it was the same Key of Love that Shuichi used to access the hotel himself.  He hoped that Kokichi was just pulling his leg this time.  
  
"Well, of course I do." Kokichi said.  "How would we be in the same fantasy if not for that?"  
  
"Wait, so your fantasy of me was that I was a virgin?!" Shuichi was in total disbelief.  "I don't remember that in our past meetings at the hotel!"  
  
"Well, it is a dream, so anything goes~" Kokichi propped himself up against the wall behind Shuichi's bed.  "And since it's a mutual fantasy, I get to pick some things for it too~"  
  
"Honestly, it felt like you picked most of it." Shuichi deadpanned.  "You do know that Kaito was my first in and out of the dream, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know.  But the key has a way of pulling out everyone's deepest desires." Kokichi explained.  "Monokuma said as much when he first explained the keys to me.  He didn't go into much detail after that.  I guess after having to bottom for Kaito all the time, a part of you has wanted to top every so often, no?"  
  
"I... suppose that makes sense." Shuichi calmed down a little.  "Wait...  You're not lying to me about all that, are you?  Am I still dreaming?"  
  
"Why would I lie about something like that?  I remember it clear as day.  If you need proof about what happened last night, look~" Kokichi threw the rest of the sheets off of himself, and his stomach and inner thighs were covered in dried cum.  Shuichi's mouth hung open.  Kokichi wasn't lying after all.  "I can't believe you don't remember anything.  You invited me to your room last night to talk, and we had such a good time too.  How cruel..."  
  
"Oh god..." the reality of what happened suddenly hit Shuichi.  "D-Did anyone else hear us?!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at Shuichi's door.  Kokichi then made a break for the door before Shuichi caught him and put him back to bed.  
  
"Please, don’t.  Remember, you’re still aching, so don’t overexert yourself." Shuichi pulled on his boxers and walked over to the door.  "Don't try anything funny either."  
  
"Okay, I promise~" Kokichi laid back in Shuichi's bed, putting on the most innocent smile he could muster.  The detective swore he could see a cartoonish angelic halo pop into existence over his bed partner's head when he did that.  Shuichi opened the door to see Kaito on the other side.  
  
"Morning Shuichi." Kaito yawned.  "Just wanted you to know that you made a lot of fucking noise last night."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Shuichi turned red.  
  
"What the hell was going on?  You were shouting a lot last night, and it kept me up wondering if you were okay." Kaito didn't seem annoyed.  Rather, he was curious.  
  
"Uhh...  About that..." Shuichi had trouble coming up with an answer.  Just when he thought things couldn't get more awkward, Kokichi spoke up from the bed.  
  
"Hey Kaito!  Shuichi and I fucked last night!" Kokichi shouted.  Shuichi turned, an exasperated expression on his face.  
  
"What did I just fucking tell you?!" he scolded Kokichi, who only seemed to want to keep pushing the boundaries after that.  Shuichi then realized what was said in front of his first partner, and he could only manage a sheepish grin.  
  
"Shuichi?  Are you all right?" Kaito asked.  
  
"Y-You're not going to be mad at me for this, are you?" Shuichi's voice trembled.  
  
"Why should I?" Kaito replied.  "We're friends with benefits, not husbands."  
  
"Good point..." Shuichi sighed with relief.  
  
"But lemme get this straight.  Those sounds from last night were, in fact, you and Kokichi having sex, right?" Kaito returned to his original question.  
  
"Yep!" Kokichi was grinning from ear to ear.  "That, my friend, was the sound of hot, sweaty, bed-breaking sex.  Did you enjoy it~?"  
  
"Well..." Kaito was tripping over his words.  He couldn’t tell Shuichi that that image of Kokichi being fucked by him had gone straight to his spank bank the previous night.  
  
"Wanna join us next time~?" Kokichi asked cheekily, unknowingly striking some chords with Kaito’s secret thoughts.  Both Shuichi and Kaito were redder than a pair of tomatoes.  
  
"J-Just go shower already, Kokichi!  Stop embarrassing me!" Shuichi blurted out, and Kokichi giggled like a maniac.  He got out of bed, completely naked, and strolled over to Kaito and Shuichi with a cheeky flair to his steps.  He snaked up in between Kaito and Shuichi, making a point to rub against both of them.  
  
"Any of you wanna join me~?  It might be fuuun~" Kokichi asked, grinning as he felt the tent in Kaito's pants against his leg.  "Too late!  I decided I'm going in myself!  Later!"  
  
Kokichi then left both of them high and dry, sauntering off to the shower and bending over to pick up Kirumi's bra, Tsumugi's panties, and Maki's stockings along the way.  For each individual undergarment, he made sure to give Kaito and Shuichi a nice view of his ass every time he bent down.  He gave one final wink before closing the door behind him.  Kaito and Shuichi looked at each other in disbelief.  Shuichi had a look of abject horror on his face, and Kaito looked half confused and half aroused.  
  
"Oh god, what have I done?" Shuichi said practically in monotone.  
  
"You just unleashed a beast more frightening than angry Gonta." Kaito said, his attention shifting to the tightness in his pants.  "Aw, geez.  Not again.  I just got rid of my morning wood too."  
  
"S-Sorry." Shuichi turned to neaten up the bed, removing the sheets and putting them in a hamper.  "I should give you some alone time to work that out before we go to the dining hall today."  
  
"Hold on." Kaito put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.  "I think we should get back at the little bastard."  
  
"Wait, what?" Shuichi was confused.  "Isn't that just playing into what he wants?"  
  
"Well, the sooner you tire him out, the sooner he'll stop bothering you." Kaito said.  "Anyway, I don't know if you have it in you to do it again, but the next time you feel overwhelmed, let me know.  Maybe together, we can tire him out a little more than you can on your own, okay?"  
  
"Yeah.  Sounds good." Shuichi seemed a little more at ease.  "Thanks, Kaito."  
  
"Anytime." Kaito turned to leave the room.  "Anyway, I'm gonna go deal with this problem.  I'll see you at the dining hall for breakfast, Shuichi."  
  
"See you later." Shuichi called out, closing the door as Kaito left for his room.  Kokichi came out of the shower wearing the underwear he stole.  Seeing it in real life was certainly more impressive than seeing it in the fantasy, especially considering how well the undergarments actually fit his body.  
  
"Aw man, Kaito left." he looked genuinely put out.  "I was hoping he'd be here so I could tease him more."  
  
"Leave the poor man alone.  He had trouble sleeping because of us." Shuichi responded.  "I'm going to shower, and then we can go to the dining hall together."  
  
"All right.  I'll be here, waiting for you~" Kokichi sat in one of the stray chairs in Shuichi's room.  "Don't take too long, otherwise I might run out like this~"  
  
"Don't.  You.  Fucking.  Dare." Shuichi's voice got dangerously low and quiet in a manner similar to Maki when she was about to lose her temper, and Kokichi immediately yielded.  After Shuichi's shower, Kokichi put on his clothes and waited for Shuichi to get dressed before leaving for the dining hall together.  Boy, did he have a story to tell at breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't fucking decide between SaiMota and SaiOuma. I made Shuichi and Kaito friends with benefits here for some reason. What is my life? This one's a bit shorter because why the fuck not? I'll make a threesome soon, I swear. Expect some more Danganronpa on the horizon as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kaito's Fantasy: Extended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353040) by [CloverHouraisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHouraisan/pseuds/CloverHouraisan)




End file.
